


FATED RIVALS

by MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN/pseuds/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN
Summary: JEALOUS OF HINATA AND KAGEYAMA'S RELATIONSHIP
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

HINATA'S P.O.V.  
IT WAS AFTER THE BIG GAME AGAINST THE ALDERS HEY KARSUNO'S 10 CAN YOU COME OVER HERE PLEASE  
SO WHAT'S UP?"  
WHAT YEAR WERE YOU DURING OUR GAME?"  
1st YEAR YOU SEE KAGEYAMA AND I" BUT INSTEAD OF LISTENING HE WALKED OVER TO COACH UKAI YOU KNOW IT'S TO BAD I DIDN'T GO TO KARASUNO" OH?" YEAH I MEAN NOT ONLY CAN I JUMP HIGH I CAN ALSO GO TO THE BATHROOM BY MY SELF" .......UH YAY?" FROM WHAT KAGEYAMA TOLD ME YOU ALWAYS HAVE A RUN IN WITH SCARY PEOPLE" HE PAUSED TURNING HIS HEAD IN AONE IWA SAN AND OIKAWA SAN'S DIRECTION WITH A SMIRK ON HIS FACE THEN BACK IN MY DIRECTION UH WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?" THAT IF I WAS ON YOUR TEAM THEN YOU MIGHT HAVE WON AND NOT MY TEAM" YOU MIGHT HAVE WON AND NOT MY TEAM" YOU MIGHT HAVE WON AND NOT MY TEAM" HIS WORDS ECOHED IN MY HEAD OVER AND OVER AGAIN

HMM HE HAS A POINT THERE"  
TANAKA SAID  
WHAT DO YOU MEAN TANAKA?"  
DAICHI ASKED  
HAVING 3 PLAYERS THE SAME SIZE  
AS THE LITTLE GIAN ALMOST USE TO BE COULD HELP US WIN"  
ME PLAY WITH HIM HAH AS IF"  
HE SAID LAUGHING  
BUT YOU SAID"  
I NEVER SAID WITH HIM I SAID INSTEAD OF HIM"  
HAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?"  
THEM AND ALL THE PAST SCHOOLS WE DEFEATED IN HIGHSCHOOL SHOUTED IN UNIFIED SHOCK WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE..........?" TANAKA ASKED FACE AND EYE'S TURNING SCARY

UNTIL DAICHI STOPPED HIM

UMMM LOOK WE APPRECIATE THAT YOU WOULD HAVE BENN INTERESTED  
BUT WE ALREADY HAVE HINATA  
AND I CAN'T IMAGINE THE TEAM WITHOUT HIM"


	2. Chapter 2

AS MUCH AS WE APPRECIATE THE THOUGHT  
WE ALREADY HAVE HINATA HE'S OUR STAR PLAYER AND WE JUST CAN'T IMAGINE OUR TEAM WITHOUT HIM ON IT"

EVEN IF YOU COULD JUMP HIGH"  
IT TAKES ALOT MORE TO BE ON THE TEAM"  
YEAH THERE'S MORE TO VOLLEYBALL THAN THAT"  
NISHINOYA SAID FOLDING HIS ARMS

ALOT MORE" TAKATORA SAN SAID HEY GUYS SORRY WE MISSED THE MATCH" IT'S OKAY" SO WHAT'S UP?" THE NEW LITTLE GIANT IWOI SAN PAUSES DOING AIRQUOTS SAID HE'D BE A BETTER TEAM MATE THAN HINATA" **HAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?"**

YEAH AND NOT WITH BUT INSTEAD OF HINATA"

TO MY SURPRISE ALL OF THEM BURST OUT LAUGHING EXCEPT FOR KURRO SEMPAI   
HE WAS FLASHING HIS FAMOUS CAT GRIIN  
AHEH WELL IT'S A LITTLE LATE FOR THAT"  
WHAT EXACTLY ARE YOU SAYING?"  
WELL UHH"  
YOU DIDN'T HAVE WHAT IT TAKES"  
USHIJIMA SAN SAID


End file.
